


Quicksand Sestina

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Blacksand - Freeform, M/M, QUICKSAND, Sestina, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 11:05:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sandy speaks of lost love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quicksand Sestina

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like once one begins to write in fixed verse forms for a ship, one has crossed a line. Oh well.

I’ve seen the hardest rocks dissolve to sand

Drift like snow through the ocean’s murky black.

It took forever, only I stayed gold

And every night I dreamed the self-same dream

Where, shineless, you are still my only star

And my body’s warmth melts your leaden heart.

 

I fear you’ve no longer kept your frail heart

Choosing, instead, to hide it in sand

Amid grains unnamed as the farthest stars

And, like the spaces between, purest black

Where it is only wise to refuse dreams

(Don’t they only ever give you fool’s gold?)

 

Your eyes are impossible tarnished gold

If I remember aright. My poor heart,

Though pierced and broken, cannot help but dream

Of them, the image sliding like fine sand

Through my hands, yet never fading to black.

Fallen, they make me fall, my morningstars.

 

If I blotted out every other star

Could I, for a time, become your golden

Polaris? One flame, set against the black—

Then, would you follow me—and bring your heart?

If so, let the Earth wash away like sand:

With joy I will weave this world-ending dream.

 

Wretch! Do you see what you have made me dream?

For you, I would douse my beloved stars;

Spurn the universe like a grain of sand

Found in a shoe.  No! I am shining gold!

There cannot be such a worm at my heart!

(For you I would gladly become quite black.)

 

Yet though I could reduce all light to black

This isn’t why, once, it was of me you dreamed.

Light, it was, that caught your stygian heart.

So, rather, let me make for you new stars

To bathe you in soft light of purest gold

And remind you I still wait on the sand.

 

How well does black set off a single star!

Oh let me again fill your dreams with gold,

Let me unbury your heart from the sand.


End file.
